1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an earth auger, and more specifically, to an auger of the portable variety.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Small augers of this general variety have been employed for a number of years. Typical examples in the patented art include the following:
______________________________________ Patent Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 2,239,024 Vance April 22, 1941 2,286,583 Shoup June 16, 1942 2,320,775 Garner June 1, 1943 2,321,680 Houston June 15, 1943 2,410,508 Lamme Nov. 5, 1946 2,468,319 Adams April 26, 1949 2,746,720 Cannon May 22, 1956 3,452,829 Smith July 1, 1969 ______________________________________